Sprout
A sprout is a plant that spawns in fields. When players collect pollen from the field the sprout is in, it will grow larger until it explodes and sends a wave of light and various tokens through the field. There will be a number representing the amount of pollen needing collected until the sprout releases its goods. There are eight different kinds of seedlings: * Normal Sprout (Common) * Silver Sprout (Rare) * Gold Sprout (Epic) * Diamond Sprout (Legendary) * Grandmaster Sprout (Mythical) * Moon Sprout (Only spawns at night) * Gummy Sprout (Special) * Festive Sprout (Only spawn from using Festive Bean) The amount of pollen needed for the seedling for it to be harvested depends on the rarity of the seedling and the field it's in. Sprouts spawn randomly in the map, and can also be summoned from the pad near the Red HQ, by anyone who has discovered eight legendary bee types, every sixteen hours. They can also be planted using Magic Beans. When a sprout spawns, it will broadcast a server-wide message, "��A (Rarity) Sprout has appeared...��" The higher tier the sprout is, the more tokens spawn when fully harvested. The possible drops and amount of pollen needed for the seedling for it to be harvested are listed in table below. The drops are varied towards the field it is in. For example, a sprout found in the Strawberry Field will drop more strawberry tokens than any other treat, and red extracts instead of blue. Gallery Rare Seedling.png|Rare silver Sprout Epic Seedling.png|Epic gold Sprout Legendary Seedling.png|Legendary diamond Sprout Seedling with numbers.png|A seedling in the Sunflower Field Seedling growing.png|A sprout growing by collecting pollen around it Seedling drops.png|Treat and Honey tokens left behind from a sprout Seedling in Rose Field.png|A sprout in the Rose Field Rare seedling.png|A Rare Sprout bandicam 2018-09-14 16-41-35-691.jpg|Rare sprout in the Bamboo Field File:NormalSproutRolled.png|A sprout in the Mountain Top Field File:LMyth.png|Tall Mythical Sprout File:Myth.png|Mythical Seedling File:GumSprout.png|Gummy Sprout File:TGum.png|Tall Gummy Sprout File:Moonsprout.PNG|Moon Sprout File:Mythical_Sprout.png|Mythical Sprout in Blue Flower Field Mythical stage 2.png|Mythical sprout in the Sunflower Field at stage two of it's growth File:FestiveSprout.png|Festive Sprout RobloxScreenShot20181205 Trivia * If no interaction with a sprout takes place for more than 5 minutes, it will be swallowed by the ground and disappear. * Collecting sprouts with friends is more convenient, because it goes faster and the prize is shareable. * If friends share their sprouts when they can summon one, people can summon many sprouts. This is a good tactic if you have friends that are good at the game. * In some of Sun Bear's and Science Bear's quests, sprout tokens are required. * All sprouts above and including rare can spawn eggs: Silver Egg from Rare, Gold Egg from Epic and Diamond Egg from Legendary. * Rare, Epic and Legendary Sprouts doesn't always generate an Egg. The chance that the any Egg will appear is approximately 20%. You can get only 0-1 egg per Sprout. * Sprouts are the best way to do the Sun Bear and Science Bear quests which require collecting treat tokens. * You can receive multiple treats per token from sprouts. A regular sprout will only give 1 treat per token, while a Rare sprout will give 3 per token. Epic sprouts will give 5 treats per token, and a legendary sprout will give 10 treats per token. * Depending on where the sprout is planted, the type of treat that spawns will be different. For example, a sprout in a blue field will give you more blueberries than any other types of treats, and a sprout in a red field will yield more strawberries than any other types of treats, a sprout in the Sunflower Field will give more sunflower seeds than any other treats. A sprout in the Pineapple Patch will give more pineapples than any other type of treat, and other fields will produce more regular treats than any other treats. * Glitter can be obtained from any kind of sprout. * The festive sprout is the only sprout where treats give less than special treats. Category:Mechanics